Davekat Because Why Not?
by Derp-For-Homestuck
Summary: Karkat works at a coffee shop, and he hates Dave. Or, at least, that's what he keeps telling himself. He hates Dave so much, he might be falling in love with the insufferable prick. Just maybe. What happens when said insufferable prick asks for Karkat's number? Silliness. That's the best description right there.


He's a fucking idiot, you hate him. Why does he do these stupid fucking things? You don't even know. Nor do you even fucking care. He's just...so annoying sometimes.

"Moca-frap for 'Givvmah Demdigets'." You say as you read the name scribbled in red ink, rolling your eyes as the stupid fuckass strolls up to the counter. "It wasn't funny the first time, Strider." You mutter. He smiles at you and your frown deepens.

"I thought it was fucking great, man." He says with a smirk. He winks at you, or at least you THINK he winks. You can't really tell with the stupid fucking sunglasses he always wears. Fucking prick.

"Whatever, take your stupid fucking coffee and fuck off." You shove the drink towards him and he wraps his hand around the cup, on top of yours. Your face heats up at the contact and you glare at his hand.

You hate him, he's such piece of shit. You hate him so much.

So much you might even love him.

Or not, you can't be sure. You keep telling yourself you hate him, but you know it's a lie. You just think, maybe if you say it enough times, you'll start to believe it.

So far, it's not working at all. But damned if you're going to stop trying. Not until either you give in, or he stops being such a fucking dickbag.

That doesn't seem to be happening anytime soon, so you think you're just going to stick to trying to convince yourself you hate him.

"Fucking hell, Strider." you mumble, trying to pry your hand from under his. He doesn't let go and you let out a frustrated sigh.

"Dude, just give up." He tells you with a smirk. Oh what you wouldn't give to just wipe that damn smirk off his stupid perfect face.

No...wait. Just stupid face. You didn't mean to say that...other word...

"You want to maybe let go so I can get back to work?" you ask, frowning when his stupid poker face returns. It's like all he knows how to do is a smirk, a twitchy half-smile, and that stupid fucking poker face. You hate it.

"You first dude." he says. You narrow your eyes at him and tug at your hand again.

"My hand is UNDER YOURS." your voice is dangerously close to that 'outside range' Kanaya is always telling you to lower.

"Not my fault. you should know by now that my left hand is my coffee-cup-holding hand." his smirk is there for only a second before remaining neutral. He can't just stop being such a dick. He just has to do these stupid things to make your heart skip and your stomach flip. Fuckass.

"Are you serious." you deadpan, trying to cool off your face mentally. He can't be serious. This stupid fucking asshat cannot be serious right now. This is complete bullshit.

"Maybe if you just give me your number I'll let go." he mutters. You almost don't hear him over the sound of you not giving a shit, but you just barely catch what he's saying. You freeze and look up into his sunglasses.

Stupid glasses that never let you see what he's thinking. Fuck those stupid glasses.

"That's it, I'm done with this bullshit." you growl out, fed up with his 'irony' shit. He's just fucking around with you and you're so done. So fucking done.

You try once more to wrench your hand from under his and he tightens his hold. You growl again and you just barely notice the faint twitch of his lips. Almost a smile, but not quite.

"Fine. Whatever, man." he's muttering again. He lets you go and you snatch your hand back. He takes a sip from his coffee and turns to leave.

You suddenly have a stupid, stupid thought. It might be stupid, but you're going to do it anyways.

"Hey fuckass. Hold on." He glances back at you, an eyebrow quirked just over the rim of his stupid shades. You roll your eyes and yank on his right arm. You pull the pen from the front of your uniform apron and scribble your number on his pale skin.

"Uh, dude?" he questions, and for a moment you think maybe you meet his gaze behind those stupid shades.

"Whatever, get the fuck out now." you grumble, shoving his arm away and turning to hide the blush spreading across your face. You glance over at his just in time to catch him smile brightly at you before his poker face returns again.

"I'll text you later, Vantas."

"Whatever, get the fuck out." you grumble after him again. He smiles once more and walks out the door. You roll your eyes and scrub at your cheeks.

You hate him.

You hate him so much you think you just might be falling in love with the insufferable prick. Just maybe.

**...**

**I just thought, with all the unrequited shit I've been doing with Karkat, I figured he could use some cutsie shit too. Yep, and then this happened. It's great.**

**So...I'll just leave this here...yep.**

**I was thinking about putting all my one-shots into one story or something, I might. **

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
